Marcus Is Evil!
by Marcus Davenport2
Summary: After figuring out that Marcus is evil and Chase and Mr Davenport not believing, Leo is determined to go on a little secret mission to find out what his next evil plan will be and with the help from Adam and Bree Leo's mission is to positively go...Horribly wrong?
1. A new mission

In the lab Leo was sat at the table trying to work his new camera that his mum gave to him as a present for not getting into any trouble at school for the last couple of days _(Yes I know that sounds a bit spoiled, but to be honest that's a new world record for Leo) _but for some reason he couldn't get it to work.

"Hey Leo" Mr Davenport greeted Leo as he walked into the lab. "What you got there? "

"My mum bought me a new camera" He started to fiddle around with it. "But I can't seem to get it working"

"Oh, well do you want me to help? I'm very good at fixing things….And inventing things" He added feeling really proud of himself.

Leo just looked away as if he was embarrassed _(Well obviously he's going to be embarrassed everything that Mr Davenport has created always seem to be blow up) _

"That's okay I'll just ask...Uh…The mail man"

"The mail man? Come on Leo I can get it working"

"No the mail man can do it" He quickly said while moving away from Mr Davenport and to the exit.

"Leo give me the camera and let me see what's wrong with it" He demanded holding out his right hand.

"Do I have a choice? " Leo moaned with his back to him.

"Nope" Mr Davenport said simply.

Leo turned around and handed the camera over just when Adam, Bree and Chase came into the lab, Bree and Chase looked a wreck like they'd just got into a cat fight, whereas Adam looked squeaky clean, which was odd.

"What happened to you two? " Leo giggled.

"Oh…Uh..We were practicing karate" Chase told him, his voice didn't sound too convincing but Leo ignored it he didn't really care.

Mr Davenport looked up at them and gasped "You three were doing karate?"

"Nah just Bree and Chase I didn't wanna take the hard path" Adam answered while doing hand gestures.

"Hard path?" Leo asked as he walked over and sniffed Bree and Chase.

"I wanna take the easy way, you know when you finally tell us you're a karate master in disguise and tell us to clean the entire house which then magically helps us become karate kids" Adam grinned as he ran his hand down his hair causing the others to roll their eyes _(Adam wasn't the brightest in the family)_

"Adam I'm not a karate master in disguise" Mr Davenport reassured him.

"Really? "Adam crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Mr Davenport nodded in reply. "Then why do you act so weird all the time? "

That caused Bree, Chase and Leo to crack out laughing while Mr Davenport Glared at Adam and shook his head.

"I'm not weird" He denied as the other three gave him a look. "Okay so maybe I am a bit weird but I'm still awesome" He then babbled on a bit more about how awesome he thought he was.

Bree looked away from Mr Davenport and seemed not interested in what he had to say and instead planted her eyes other at Chase, who seemed a bit unsteady.

"Hey Leo are you okay?"

"The four of them looked at her he just smiled and nodded but his smile faded into a nervous frown Adam noticed it at whispered to Bree.

"Hey, hey, hey" Leo waved his hands in their faces. "What's with all the whispering "He questioned they just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Uh…." Bree couldn't think of anything so Adam moved her to the back of him.

"We were talking about monkeys" He stated they all looked at him confused ,even Bree didn't know what he was talking about but went along with it anyway.

"Yeah" She blabbed in. "Adam and I have been talking about….Monkeys" She didn't seem that impressed that she had to say that.

"Why are you talking about Monkeys? " Chase finally spoke after his nervous fit he was having before.

"Who wouldn't" Adam answered with another question. "Cause these monkey are evil and their probably gonna land on mars very soon " _(Told you he wasn't the brightest)_

"Anyway" Mr Davenport changed the subject he didn't wanna hear about Adams monkey stories again. "I have a new mission for you guys"

"Yay another mission" Bree said sarcastically.

"This one's gonna be fun trust me"

"That's what you said last time when we almost nearly died" Chase napped.

"Oh did I say fun for you? I meant fun for me" He corrected himself. "Now here's the mission, there's a factory up near your school called happy candy factory but their selling more than just sweets and chocolate there and need you guys to sneak in find out what you can"

And with that Adam, Bree and Chase popped on their mission suits and left leaving Leo and Mr Davenport behind.


	2. Your Late!

**Leo and Mr Davenport were sat in the Lab waiting for Adam, Bree and Chase to finish the mission but they were taking quit a long time to do it and Leo wasn't having any of that, he didn't have time for them to be late.**

**"It's been 5 hours since they left, when are they coming back?" Leo moaned as usual.**

**"Be patient Leo, we can't rush them" Mr Davenport told him in his firm voice.**

**Leo stared at him for a few seconds before…."But I wanna go on my date with Janelle"**

**"Your date can wait; they'll be back any minute"**

**"They better be" Leo growled.**

**Lucky for Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase came into the Lab with big grins on their faces as they normally did when they completed one of their missions.**

**"Why are you smiling? You made me sit here for 5 hours when I should have been getting ready for my date with Janelle"**

**"Sorry Leo, It was harder than we thought" Chase said.**

**"And why would you need 5 hours to get ready for your date?" Bree asked.**

**"What kind of question is that? It isn't magic that makes me look the way I do" Leo did some weird pose before skipping out of the Lab to get ready for his date while singing…. "I'm off on a date with Janelle; I'm off on a date with Janelle!"**

**"I feel sorry for Janelle" Said Bree.**

**"Why? Everyone knows she likes Leo" Chase pointed out.**

**"Never mind Leo and Janelle" Adam butted in. "Where did you two wonder off to when I was trying to break down that heavy door?"**

**"Uh…Uh…Uh…" They both stuttered together.**

**"What are you talking about Adam? We were with you all along" Bree wasn't a very good liar but to be fair it was a family thing.**

**"Yeah" Chase joined in, again not a family thing.**

**"No you weren't"**

**"Adam you were too busy trying to bash down that door that you didn't notice that we were still there" It wasn't a very convincing lie but it was a lie that would out smart Adam.**

**"Oh! Your right I was too busy doing the door that I forgot about you two" **

**Bree and Chase smiled and nodded and he copied them **_**(Told you it would out smart him)**_** poor Adam, not very smart. **


	3. Chapter 3

Adam and Bree were sat at the lunch table talking to each other, Bree seemed really happy until. Chase sat down at the table with Leo beside him.

"Hey guys what ya talking about?" Asked Leo as he got out his sandwich.

"About how cool Owen Is" Adam said in utter disgust.

"He's amazing" Bree smiled and went into a daydream.

"No he really isn't" Chase objected.

"Who cares how amazing Owen is?" Leo grunted.

"What's wrong with you?" Bree had snapped out of her daydream and was now waiting for Leo's answer.

"None of you asked me how my date went last night" He mentioned.

"Oh yeah your date with Janelle, well then how was it?"

"It was fine…Until I tried to impress her by doing a black flip"

"You can't do back flips" Chase told him.

"I know that now!" Leo rubbed his sore back and moaned in pain, then looked up at Bree who was texting on her phone. "Who are you texting"

"Owen" She said in a bragging tone.

"Ugh Owen" Murmured Chase.

"I'm sorry Chase is there a problem?" Owen was her boyfriend she didn't want to have to hear how Chase hate's him so much and how bad he is at drawing.

"No problem" he answered with a smile _(That's a smile? he looks like he's going to bite someone's head off)_

"Good" Then she went back to texting.

Everyone turned around from the sound of Principle Perry shouting at a new student _(Don't worry that's just how she says hello) _everyone but Leo carried on with what they were doing, he looked over to see Owen talking about art to a couple of his mates, he didn't even have his phone out, with the sound of Bee's phone bleeping again, Leo jumped around all confused.

"I got another text" Bree excitedly jumped up and down on her chair.

Leo was confused even more. "Who was the text from?" He asked.

"Owen who else?" She practically said that like she was asking a 7 year old boy a question.

Leo was now more confused than ever! He didn't understand how was it that Bree was getting messages from Owen who wasn't even touching his phone? Was Bree lying to them?


End file.
